leap of faith
by filibustero
Summary: Pevensie's faith put to test
1. Doubts and nightmares

**Leap of faith**

**Characters: lucy ,aslan ,tumnus**

**Edmund, Susan and Peter**

**Authors note: happened in different time lines, so don't expect a narnian timeli**ne.

**

* * *

**

Edmund's P.O.V.

**Doubt and nightmares**

Night fell upon the dark forest and soon I'll be no use for the witch . She will dispose of me like a trash by killing me because I am a threat to her crown. Deep within my own blood I felt cold death, what I'll surely encounter any minute, yet still my thoughts are elsewhere; I am longing for my brother's reconciliation. Will he ever forgive me? And what about Lucy and Susan? Will they still accept me?

Inside me I am shouting for help, praying for assistance from someone I'm not sure I even believe in. I cried quietly while the black dwarf continues to taunt me while I am tied helplessly to a tree.

There is no sign of hope, even the moon has concealed itself behind the clouds. Not even a star came up the sky. Lamentation filled the air that surrounds the camp.

The white witch draws closer to my place and lifts her sword, and about to slice my head. I close my eyes and began to daydream about my siblings."If only I could be given another chance, "I whisper. Then, in a flash I saw a Lion, jaws opened in a ferocious roar and everything went black.

I open my eyes and the Great lion from my dream stands before me. I walk lamely toward him and begin to ask, why did you save me? But before I could see his full face he breathe on me, and I felt replenished and was to be silent in his presence.

"I save you because you call upon my name and because I have forgiven you .You deserve a second chance. I can see the deepest part of your heart and all about you, "said the lion.

For the very first time of my life I felt free from chains and cry in front off him.

"Edmund," Lucy exclaimed and broke my attention.

But before I went down the hill Aslan told me crying doesn't make me a lesser being, and I was grateful.

Downhill Lucy and Susan hug me tightly and I am really thankful that I'm with them.

"We are glad your back," Susan said quietly.

Peter on the other hand, just looks at me when I am about to enter the tenth, but his voice stops me.

"And Edmund get some sleep… and try not to wonder off," he smiles at me and I feel better.


	2. insomia

**Chapter 2: Insomia**

"Faster horsey" Edmund urged.

"My name is Philip" the horse mumbled.

"Sorry" Edmund replied sheepishly.

"Ed, are you tired? Come and get me." Peter teased while waving his hands at Edmund.

"I am not! You'll see for yourself when I beat you. Come on, Philip." They ran until the beaver had called them.

"The witch, she's back!" the beaver cried.

"What does she want?" Peter draws his sword quickly.

When they reached the camp they saw her outside aslan's tent.

Peter, Susan and Lucy hurried over to Aslan's tent. As for, Edmund he walk with Philip.

**Edmunds P.O.V.**

Deep within my thoughts I feel extremely uncomfortable. What might happen to me when I arrive? Everyone knows that I betrayed my family. Would they pass me to the witch hands? All these thoughts run through my mind until we reach Aslan's tent.

Inside my heart a voice is crying out that I am afraid, yet I stand firm like a tree during the heaviest storm .I wanted to cry, but not in front of the witch or either around my siblings; I can't let them pity me.

As she walks near me and demand her right of killing me on the stone table, Peter draws his sword at the witch and defends me. At that instant, everything I thought about Peter suddenly change. Before, I used to blame him for everything and tell him that he didn't need to protect me. Yet, now he is willing to put his own life on the line , just to keep me safe.

I was about to get the sword from a faun and stab the witch, when Aslan's eyes meet mine.

"This shall be done" he whispered and the next thing, that I knew he had left to speak with the witch.

"She has renounced the claim on the son of Adam" he exclaimed in a rather sad voice.

Though I am joyful and my heart has filled with happiness. I knew that something is wrong and I ignore but still it keeps my eyes open even the night.

I thought about what Aslan whispered and what he had meant, but could not think of anything?

In the middle of the night, I see his shadow walking alone and I think to perhaps follow him, while Peter sleeps soundly.

And then I wonder where would he go in the middle of the night?


End file.
